godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
XLink Kai Guide
XLink Kai Players Den Emotes 'Guides' 'Planex Adapter (OFW)' #You will need to purchase the Planex adapter. There a a few adapters that can work but the best most compatible adapter has the actual XLink Kai logo on it. Search for "Planex adapter" at any online store such as Amazon. #(Depending on your computer) Download and set up the adapter (this one is for windows 7).Drivers for Planex Adapter #Download XLink KaiXLink Kai Homepage #Use this guide that explains SSID swapping to connect to other players.Hosting and Connecting with PSP SSID's Planex Adapter Notes *It is possible to connect to AdhoctoUSB "hosting" players provided they give their PSP SSID's. But AdhoctoUSB players cannot connect to hosting players using SSID. *A JP player using the SSID method couldn't connect to a AdhoctoUSB US host (me) until a JP version of my SSID was used. Or something. -Mornsta ---- 'AdhoctoUSB (CFW)' Access the sites below and follow the instructions. *XLink Kai homepage Register an account by clicking Sign Up on top left. *XLink Kai Forums-AdhoctoUSB thread *God Eater Special Aid thread *Mediafire AdhoctoUSB Notes *'Do not use JP DLC costumes while in the presence of US version players; it's been known to cause the US version players to crash.' *'If there's both a Planex Adapter and AdhoctoUSB users in the room, the AdhoctoUSB must host, and give the SSIDs to the Planex Adapter users. Planex Adapter users cannot host AdhoctoUSB users.' *For the SSID, add your own last 8 digits of the MAC address. Apparently you cannot have caps, the 8 digits must be in small caps. Give the Japanese SSID for Japanese players, and the US SSID for English players. *Bridge v2 works for me while Bridge v1 doesn't. *'You do not have to set a static address for Microsoft Loopback Adapter.' *For XLink Kai settings, I got it working by disabling PSSDK enabling Winpcap and disabling the two options below them. Winpcap is recommended, some players could not connect to me until I switched to Winpcap. The ones that connected through my PSSDK connected through Winpcap fine; it seems Winpcap is all encompassing. *'You must portforward TCP/UDP 30000 in your network's Firewall settings.' You can access the page by going to the address http://192.168.1.254/ or home or home/mdc. This may differ with your network. Go to firewall settings, and select your network (you can tell by Start/Run/Cmd/netstat) and portforward TCP/UDP 30000. *'It's fine not to see anything in Metrics, I didn't see anything yet my XLink Kai works fine.' *If Bridge gives you errors like 0 FFFFFFFF, close and open it again. Timeout errors are fine though, it means that the adhoc is having trouble receiving data swiftly (e.g High Ping). Don't worry about it. *You must enable the plugins or else XLink Kai won't work. *You cannot play with people using different regions of Gods Eater Burst. Disproven. *I have only managed 2 player parties, though it's likely due to me living far away from everyone else... I can host 3 player parties, never got to try 4. There was a member that had high ping with me but could still connect to the lobby; bringing NPC comrades was not an option as it would cause a DC during mission loading. *Any questions? Ask on the XLink Kai forums. Or feel free to ask here. The people at the Gods Eater Burst arena are free to help too. (it's where you go to create rooms after running the XLink Kai client) *Have fun! -Mornsta 18:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Multiplayer